


{solnyshko} commented on "my life and love"

by Adrianna99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fanfiction, M/M, Post-Canon, Smitten Katsuki Yuuri, Smitten Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99
Summary: “I’m so happy that I’m married to you,” Yuuri said earnestly.  “You’re the best thing to happen to me.  And I wanted to show you that.  When I reach out, you meet me where I am, so I… wanted to do the same.  And show the entire world how much you mean to me in a different way, even if you’re the only one who really knows it’s me.”“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, his eyes filling with tears.  “Oh, Yuuri, my sunshine, my darling-” He pulled back a little, cupping Yuuri’s face in his hands.  “Yuuri, this is the best thing I’ve ever read in my entire life.”Yuuri brushed a happy tear off Viktor’s cheek before leaning in and kissing him.  “Happy anniversary, my love,” he whispered.





	{solnyshko} commented on "my life and love"

**Author's Note:**

> _Technically_ it's still Oct. 6th where I am, so I'm not late in posting for yoi's second anniversary!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Hey, Yuuri, sunshine,” Viktor said, reaching out to catch Yuuri’s hand as he passed the couch.

Yuuri paused, empty coffee mug held loose in one hand, and smiled down at Viktor. “What is it?”

Viktor glanced to the screen of the computer balanced on his lap, absently running his thumb over the wedding ring on Yuuri’s finger, and said, “I can’t remember an English word, do you have any ideas?”

“What’s the context?” Yuuri asked, squeezing Viktor’s fingers.

“It’s... like...” Viktor paused, searching. He knew exactly how what he wanted to say felt, how to use it, but he couldn’t put the feeling he wanted into words.Yuuri rubbed Viktor’s shoulder, leaning in to kiss the top of his head.Viktor’s heart swelled with love.

“It’s like the way I look at you,” he said, turning his face up to his husband.

Yuuri blushed a little, and smiled gently back down at Viktor.“Adoring?” he suggested softly.“Enraptured?Infatuated?”

Viktor brought Yuuri’s hand to his mouth and kissed his fingertips.“I love that those are the words you suggest first,” he said.“I’m glad all my moony gazes have gotten across the message that I love you.”He gave Yuuri a wide smile.“And _enraptured_ is perfect, thank you!”

Yuuri chuckled, running his fingers through Viktor’s bangs.“What are you working on?” he asked.

Viktor changed the angle of his laptop screen so Yuuri could see what he was writing.“Just that thing I told you about,” he said a little nervously.

Yuuri rested one hand on Viktor’s shoulder, pushing his glasses off his nose as he leaned in to read.“‘ _Viktor gazed dreamily into Yuuri’s beautiful brown eyes, utterly enraptured..._ ’”He shifted back, his lips quirking up in a small smile.“Fanfiction again?”

Viktor grinned a little sheepishly. “Yep.”He rubbed the back of his neck a little awkwardly.“This time I’m trying to write it, though.”

Viktor had always known, technically, about the figure skating fandom.He even knew that some people wrote stories about or drew art of skaters, but he hadn’t ever had the time or inclination to investigate any deeper while he had been skating. Even once he had learned that some people, some small portion of the figure skating fanbase, took the time to draw or write about him and Yuuri, _together,_ he had been swamped with work coaching Yuuri and then returning to competition himself.

But once he had retired after one last year on the ice… He had had some time to really look into the fandom.And as odd as it was to see people writing things about him and Yuuri, it was nice in a strange way to know that people saw their love and were inspired enough by it to create.It even inspired _Viktor,_ just a bit.And, without really intending to, he had gotten more _involved_ in the fandom than he had anticipated.And now he was getting ready to post a fanfiction, the first he had ever written, about “victuuri”.

Yuuri chuckled under his breath, giving Viktor a brushing kiss on the cheek.“Good luck, love,” he said.

Viktor smiled adoringly up at his husband.“Thanks!”

Yuuri laughed for real, and then wandered off in the direction of the kitchen, waving to Viktor over his shoulder.Viktor smiled fondly, and then turned his attention back to the words on his computer screen.He quickly scanned the lines of text, and then nodded in approval before clicking the post button, publishing the fanfiction he had been working on since the day before, a drabble about how much Viktor Nikiforov loved Katsuki Yuuri.Hopefully, the first of many drabbles about how much Viktor Nikiforov loved Katsuki Yuuri.

“Yuuri, do you want to go out to lunch or anything?”he called.

“Yeah, sure!” Yuuri replied.He reappeared, the mug in his hand now full of coffee and steaming slightly, leaning against the doorway as he stared down at his phone with a small smile on his face.

“Where do you want to go?” he asked.

“Mm, is that place down the street alright?” Viktor asked, shifting on the couch.

Yuuri glanced up at him, smiling.“Sure, that sounds great.”He poked at his phone for a moment, and then shut the screen off before slipping it into his pocket.“Let me finish this and grab my shoes, alright?”He held up his coffee, and Viktor nodded.

As Yuuri ambled down the hall to their bedroom sipping at his coffee, Viktor quickly refreshed the front page of his AO3 account, just to make sure his fic had posted correctly, and then gasped in delight.He already had a comment on his first fic!Viktor clicked into his inbox and read the comment with a wide smile on his face: 

> solnyshko commented on _my life and love (_ one minute ago)
> 
> this is so cute!!! i love how you write about their relationship, yuuri loves viktor so much <333 thank you for writing!!!

Viktor covered his mouth, ecstatic.When Yuuri walked back in, he looked up delightedly and said, “Yuuri, I got a nice comment!”

Yuuri smiled, his eyes sparkling, and came over to hug Viktor from behind.“That’s great, Vitya,” he said.“I know you worked hard on that fanfiction.”

Viktor sighed happily, leaning against Yuuri’s strong chest.“It’s not too hard,” he said.“There aren’t enough words in the world to describe how much I love you, but I can at least try my best.”

Yuuri went pink, and then tilted Viktor’s chin up and kissed him.“I love you too,” he murmured against Viktor’s lips, his breath warm and smelling of coffee.Viktor sighed happily, reaching up at a slightly awkward angle to stroke Yuuri’s cheek.

“About ready to go?” Yuuri said after a long moment, breaking the kiss gently.

“Yep!” Viktor chirped.He shut his laptop and set it on the table next to the couch, jumping to his feet before flinging his arms around his husband.“I love you so much!”

Yuuri laughed, hugging Viktor back.“Love you too, darling.”

***

Viktor rubbed at his eyes before staring blankly at the screen of his computer.He was tired, far more tired than he expected to be... staying up late had never been his strength.That had always been Yuuri's area of expertise, Viktor was much better at waking up early.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Yuuri shifted in his perch on the other end of the couch, closing his handheld video game.Viktor looked up, taking a moment to admire how beautiful Yuuri looked, his hair ruffled, his glasses slipping down his nose just a bit, dressed in a thick, soft sweater to guard against the chill of early spring in Russia.

“I’m about ready for bed, are you staying up?” Yuuri asked with a small smile, poking one toe against Viktor’s thigh.

Viktor sighed quietly, raking his fingers through his hair."I really wanted to finish this tonight," he said.

Yuuri stifled a yawn into the back of his hand."Oh?" he said."Working on another fanfiction?"

Viktor murmured in distracted affirmation, and then highlighted a sentence on the page before him before erasing it."What's this one about?" Yuuri asked, setting his video game down on the table before scooting towards Viktor.

Viktor smiled and moved over a little, and Yuuri snuggled into his side."I'm still writing about how much this character named Viktor really loves his husband," he said with a smile, and Yuuri snorted, resting his cheek against Viktor's shoulder.

"Oh, does he?" he teased."And does his husband love your character Viktor back just as much?"

"Of course, we do want this to be realistic," Viktor replied with a wide grin.

Yuuri cuddled a little closer."So where are they falling in love this time?" he asked."Is it still in space like last time?"

Viktor shook his head."No, this time they're college students falling in love."

"College students," Yuuri said with a laugh."I'm not quite sure what's so romantic about that, but OK."

“It’s very romantic, I promise,” Viktor replied with a grin.“Viktor meets the most beautiful person he’s ever seen in his math class, and they fall in love.”

“That does sound sweet,” Yuuri said thoughtfully, and then kissed his cheek.“I’m going to head to bed,” he said.“Do you think you’re going to be up much longer?”

Viktor chewed on his lip.“I really did want to finish this,” he said again, a little reluctantly.“I think I only have a couple hundred words left.”

“Of course,” Yuuri said warmly.He hugged Viktor a little tighter for a moment and then let go, rolling off the couch.

Viktor opened his mouth to bid his husband goodnight, but before he could say anything Yuuri had disappeared into the other room.He sighed, frowning a little, andslumped down in his seat, tuning out his surroundings as Yuuri rummaged around in the kitchen.He typed another few sentences and then sighed, kneading his brow.Maybe it would be better to leave the fic for the night and come back to it the next day.

“Vitya?”

Viktor glanced up to see Yuuri standing in front of the couch, holding a mug of tea in both hands.When Viktor made eye contact Yuuri smiled, his eyes gentle behind his glasses, and then set the tea on the table next to Viktor.“This is for you,” he said.“Don’t stay up too late, alright?”

Viktor smiled back, reaching out to take Yuuri’s hand, a bit breathless.“Thank you, my sunshine,” he said.Yuuri squeezed his fingers before crouching just a bit to give Viktor a hug and a kiss.

“You don’t mind if I stay up?” Viktor asked a little guiltily.Yuuri pressed his face against Viktor’s hair.“I don’t know if I completely understand the fanfiction thing,” he said.“But I’ve seen how happy it makes you.And I love it when you’re happy.”He brushed Viktor’s bangs out of his eyes before kissing his forehead.“Goodnight, sweetheart.I love you.”

“I love you too,” Viktor replied, kissing Yuuri on the cheek one last time.Yuuri lingered for a moment, his hand warm on Viktor’s shoulder, and then waved before padding away.

Viktor grabbed the tea off the table, holding it in both hands and breathing in the steam for a moment before taking a small sip, warmth flooding his chest.Filled with a new determination he set the tea back down on the table with a small clack and returned to his keyboard, writing the last hundred or so words to finish up his fic.He quickly read it over and then hit the post button, leaning back and smiling with satisfaction.

Viktor picked up his tea again, savoring the warm drink his love had made him. Yuuri really was the _sweetest_.  He  finished his tea and then before standing quickly refreshed his AO3 page.He smiled knowingly at the (1) in his inbox and quickly opened the comment to read before going to bed. 

> solnyshko commented on _stay with me_ (one minute ago)
> 
> wow!!! i never thought college could be so romantic!!! yuuri is so smitten with viktor, it’s so sweet!!! <333

The comment warmed Viktor’s heart _almost_ as much as seeing Yuuri sleepy and cuddly in the morning did, and he quickly replied with a heartfelt thanks before closing his computer.

On every of the few fics that Viktor had written and published online, “solnyshko” had commented first, every time with sweet and encouraging words.Viktor had almost come to look forward to hearing from them, to hearing from some stranger on the internet that they thought his love for Yuuri was sweet and wonderful.

Viktor sighed happily, bringing his empty mug to the kitchen to wash out before heading to bed.As fun as it was to write fanfiction about himself and Yuuri, the fact that he could go to bed beside Yuuri every night and wake up next to him every morning made everything that much better.

Every universe he wrote, every universe he discovered, was another universe that he could love Yuuri and Yuuri could love him.  And in every universe, Viktor was quite sure, he would have his Yuuri to love him and hold him close. 

***

Viktor Nikiforov had never been more in love.

He was always in love, every moment of his life since he had met Yuuri, danced with Yuuri, skated with Yuuri, married Yuuri, but sometimes it hit him just how _much_ he loved his husband.

It was small moments, sometimes: the way Yuuri smiled, the way he laughed, the way his hand felt in Viktor’s, the way he drooled just a bit when he slept and always had smudges on his glasses and sometimes forgot which toothbrush was his and used Viktor’s by accident.And sometimes it was bigger moments: the way Yuuri looked at Viktor as he slipped a ring onto his finger in Barcelona, the way he smiled waiting for Viktor at the altar during their wedding, the way he cried tears of joy on the top of the podium at the Olympics.

But Viktor was sure, positive, that as Yuuri gazed at him adoringly across the table during their dinner out for their second wedding anniversary, that he had never in his entire life been filled with more love.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Yuuri said with a fond smile, reaching across the table to take Viktor’s hands.They had finished eating and were waiting for the check, but for just a moment Viktor wished it would never come so that they could stay in this moment together forever.

“I love you,” Viktor whispered.“ _So much.”_

Yuuri smiled widely, squeezing Viktor’s fingers and swiping his thumbs over the backs of Viktor’s hands.“I love you too,” he replied.“More than you can imagine.”He looked down a little shyly.“I hope I can show you that, a little later.”

Viktor raised an eyebrow, his smile turning just a bit sly.“Oh?”

Yuuri blushed.“That’s not what I meant.”Viktor pouted in mock disappointment, and Yuuri giggled.

A throat was cleared behind Viktor and then their waiter set the check down before walking away.Before Viktor could move Yuuri snatched the check.“My treat,” he said with a smile, pulling out his wallet and counting out enough cash to cover the meal.

“It’s not like we don’t share a bank account,” Viktor chuckled.

Yuuri stood and held out a hand.“Shall I escort you home?” he said jokingly.

Viktor laughed and took his husband’s hand, his breath catching in his throat when Yuuri brought the hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it.“I love you,” Viktor breathed, and Yuuri slid an arm around Viktor’s waist.

“I love you too,” he replied softly as they left the restaurant.

Viktor hailed them a taxi, and as soon as they got in Viktor snuggled up to his husband, resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder.Yuuri leaned back against him, occupied for a moment with something on his phone, but the screen was angled in a way that Viktor couldn’t see what he was doing.A moment later the phone disappeared into Yuuri’s pocket and he took Viktor’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Did you enjoy dinner?” he asked.

“Of course,” Viktor replied.“I love spending time with you.”

Yuuri gave him a bright smile.“Funny, I feel the same.”

Viktor sighed happily, lifting his and Yuuri’s hands to admire Yuuri’s wedding ring in the dim light.Yuuri pecked Viktor on the cheek.“We’re home, darling,” he said, and Viktor kissed him back.

They got out of the taxi still holding hands, and didn’t let go until they were back in their apartment.Yuuri gave Viktor’s hand one last gentle squeeze and then carefully disentangled their fingers before standing in front of Viktor.

“Vitya,” he said in a quiet voice, a small, almost mischievous smile on his face.“I think you should check your email.”

Viktor raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged out of his coat.Yuuri did the same before they settled together on the couch, Yuuri leaning against Viktor’s side.Viktor pulled out his phone and opened his email, his eyebrows going up when he saw the newest one:  

> A gift work has been posted for you! _the best days of my life_ by  solnyshko

“What’s this?” Viktor murmured.“Go ahead,” Yuuri whispered.Viktor clicked on the fic, and gasped quietly when it loaded on his phone.

 _To my husband on our anniversary,_ the author’s notes said. _thank you for the best days of my life.i love you, my dear <333_

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered.“It’s been you this whole time?”

Yuuri smiled, nodding just slightly. “Go ahead, read the fic,” he insisted gently.

Viktor looked back down at his phone, reading the first line under his breath.“Yuuri loved Viktor more than anything in the world, even katsudon.”

He pressed his hand to his mouth, fighting back tears as he read the words his husband had written and published for all the world to see, hundreds of words about how much Yuuri cared for him, cherished him, loved him.When he finished he slowly set down his phone before turning to Yuuri unable to hide his grin.

“I’m so happy that I’m married to you,” Yuuri said earnestly.“You’re the best thing to happen to me.And I wanted to show you that.When I reach out, you meet me where I am, so I… wanted to do the same.And show the entire world how much you mean to me in a different way, even if you’re the only one who really knows it’s me.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, his eyes filling with tears.“Oh, _Yuuri,_ my sunshine, my darling-”

Yuuri opened his arms and Viktor melted into them, clinging to him.Yuuri clung right back.

“Thank you so much for two amazing years of marriage, Viktor,” Yuuri whispered.“And thank you in advance for so many more.I love you so, so much, I-”He broke off, burying his face in Viktor’s shoulder.

“I know,” Viktor whispered tenderly.He pulled back a little, cupping Yuuri’s face in his hands.“Oh, Yuuri, this is the best thing I’ve ever read in my entire life.”

“I know it’s not much,” Yuuri said a little sheepishly, but he was smiling.

“It’s enough,” Viktor replied immediately.“More than enough.I love you so much, oh my god-”

Yuuri brushed a happy tear off Viktor’s cheek before leaning in and kissing him.“Happy anniversary, my love,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri on Ice has changed my life for the better in so many ways, and I am more grateful than I can ever express <3 Happy anniversary, yoi!
> 
> Feel free to comment/ask questions or talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/), and have an amazing day, dear reader!


End file.
